Dongian Warfare
Dongian Warfare was a story written by Rando between 2011-2012 and 2014, as one of his first epics. The story was more encyclopedic rather than narrative, consisting of multiple pages. Plot The story is like Animal Farm, except that it analogizes Nazi Germany instead of Russia, and that most of the characters are not based on specific German characters as Rando doesn't know too much about German officials. The story begins with Jong Dorai ending up in prison for debts in 1943. He had the idea of creating a large political party to overthrow the current but was taxed into imprisonment. In prison, he met a prostitute and they made a plan to get him out of jail by having a child. In this pre-war country, there was a rule where one of either parent, not necessarily the mother, could get out of jail for a child born. So Jong and this woman conceive some childrenIn Dongian Warfare, a single pregnancy results in multiple children. Orgo was one of four children conceived and the only one to survive following the abortion attempt. , of which only one survives when an abortion is attempted on her. The child, Orgo, is born in 1946 and with only partial effects. Jong is freed with Orgo and sets off. They both struggle until they meet the Breigs, a higher class family who possess a child named Charles who is just the same age as Orgo. Throughout the 1950s, Jong makes attempts to form parties with the idea of overthrowing the government still in his mind for years to come. As their business is threatened with policy, the Breigs decide to help them. Vernix and Ferla The names Vernix and Ferla recur throughout the Rando Canon and before. When Rando was nine years old, he had the idea of two planets that orbited each other of the same name. He gave them these names simply out of his head, although he eventually learned Vernix is latin for Wax, having taken Latin in eighth grade, long after he created the names, and vernix being in vernix caseosa, the waxy substance found on the skin of newborns. Rando eventually implemented the names into the two female protagonists. Vernix is kind of outrageous as she fought in battles wearing little armor and with her torso veiled, revealing her breasts into the battle. Vernix and Ferla both represent one of Rando's first female protagonists, although they aren't the most discrete. The names Vernix and Ferla are being considered to be used in the lyrics of A Rando Machine Part 7, a possible vocal track hiring them as ant queen and bodyguard respectively. Both of the names were amalgamated to form the name Fernixia City, a city that Rando built in Minecraft. A similar method was put in mind to develop the name of Fynex. Development The story was last worked upon in 2014, when Rando focuses on what would turn into Doujat. His stepfather and stepbrother both mocked the story, especially the title Dongian Warfare. At one point, he considered rewriting Dongian Warfare but had little morale to do so and instead worked on Doujat.